Warm Summer Days
by stole-my-fish
Summary: Random AU. While college student Kiku Honda is on a month long trip to Greece, he meets a very hot assistant tour guide . May become multi-chapter, may get higher rating, etc. Reviews   continuation of the story !
1. From the shining heavens

The heat was suffocating as Kiku Honda stepped outside of the Greek airport in Athens. The rest of his group was behind him. They had come all the way from Chicago University in America to see Greece and study its history. But the tour guide who had been supposed to meet them as they got off the plane was nowhere to be found.  
>"Well this sucks!" said Alfred, a tall blonde boy that Kiku had occasionally played video games with. The boy beside him (that everyone assumed to be Al's brother), whose name Kiku (or anyone else for that matter) could never remember, said something about being patient. Then Kiku's good friend Arthur said something about all Americans being dumb and impatient, which received loud protests. But the short Japanese man tuned them out. He had become used to the constant bickering that seemed to be his friends' hobby.<br>Finally, nearly thirty minutes later, the tour guide came sauntering over to them. He looked like he had just woken up.  
>"Hey…" he said with an accent "Sorry I'm late. But I'm not actually your guide, he was delayed…" the man looked up at the sky, wavy hair blowing in the hot wind. The thoughtful look on his face was enough to make Kiku blush. He looked inviting… his eyes were a deep green-blue, like the ocean they had just flown over.<br>"Oh yes!" the assistant your guide said, startling the asian man out of his embarrassing thoughts. "Sadiq was held up in traffic. He called me during my nap to meet you all. I can take you to your hotel now if you'd like."  
>Alfred pushed Kiku aside. "Yes! Thank god, finally!" he yelled, and heaved a sigh, casually slinging his arms around his brother(?) and Arthur. "That'd be awesome."<br>The guide nodded and started to walk away, and everyone hurried after him. The fact that he didn't even look back to check if they were following made Kiku nervous. Would he notice if they went missing?  
>"I'm Heraclas Karpusi, by the way. But just Heracles is fine, you know?" the man stifled a yawn as he led the small group down a sloping brick street to a bus. The bus was bright blue.<br>_No way you could miss that_, thought Kiku.  
>Sitting in the driver seat of the bus was a man in a hoodie (in this heat?) with a white mask on under it. Kiku was puzzled by the whole ensemble, but he didn't ask.<br>_Must be a Greek thing_, he thought.  
>Once everyone had takes their seats and the driver, who turned out to be the tour guide who was stuck in traffic, had introduced himself (Sadiq the badass tour guide and chauffer at your service!), they drove off toward the hotel to get settled in.<br>Kiku had taken a seat in the front and had been staring out his window daydreaming when a tired and soft voice said "What are you looking at?"  
>The Asian man jumped a mile. "N-nothing!" he exclaimed, looking at the sleepy assistant tour guide Heracles. "Well, actually, Karpusi-san, I was wondering when we were going to get to the hotel. I'm a little… jet lagged."<br>Heracles nodded. "It shouldn't be long now." And he looked off into space again. Kiku hadn't even noticed that they had been sitting beside each other. Not that he minded how he was sitting dangerously close to the tan Greek. Not that he noticed when ever their arms or legs touched. No, not at all.  
>After a twenty minute bus ride with Arthur and Alfred arguing again, Sadiq laughing loudly, the obnoxious German boy everyone called Gil trying in vain to flirt with Alfred's brother, and Kiku stealing glances at Heracles, the odd party arrived at their hotel.<br>Even though Kiku was reluctant to give up his spot beside Heracles, his jet lag was really starting to get to him. He grabbed his suitcase and carryon bag and hopped out of the bus.  
>The lobby was deliciously cool after the burn of the unforgiving summer sun, and the oven-like van. Elizaveta, a girl originally from Hungary who Kiku sometimes lent his mangas to, was getting them checked in when Kiku found out that there didn't seem to be any elevators in the hotel.<br>Just then Eliza walked over and said "You've got is E4 on the seventh floor with Francis!" Kiku shuddered. Could his room situation get any worse? Talking to Francis was one thing, but staying the night in the same room as the perverted Frenchman was a whole other.  
>"F-Francis?" he squeaked. "Want to trade rooms?"<br>The Japanese man spun around to see who was crazy enough to actually want to spend the night, or nights seeing as these were the sleeping arrangements for the whole trip, with Francis , and got a shock. There stood Al's quiet brother.  
>"You, you would trade with me?" Kiku breathed, overflowing with gratitude. The other boy just smiled slightly and nodded. "I like Francis. My room was E9." the dark haired man could only stare in disbelief as Al's brother (his name was Max, right? Maybe Marshal? There was an M) went over to Francis to tell him the good news.<br>Well, there was one matter solved. But there were still seven flights of stairs separating him from a much needed nap. With a sigh he started to heave his bags up the stairs.  
>Suddenly the weight was gone, replaced by the voice of the Greek tour guide. "Let me carry those. They look to heavy for you." Heracles was able to easily climb the stairs, even saddled with the weight of a month's worth of Kiku-clothes. Speaking of clothes, the short man was wondering feverently what Heracles looked like without his. As strong as he was, the Greek had to be heavily muscled, right?<br>Simply thinking that made Kiku redder than when he had accidentally called Francis for a ride home one night. He sprinted after Heracles, who was already three floors up. By the time he had caught up, the Greek man was standing in the hallway expectantly.  
>"M-my room is E9!" Kiku gasped, out of breath. He looked up to see Heraclas looking amused. "Looks like were going to be roomies then." He said, and walked away.<br>The Japanese man nearly fell over. _R-roomies? I'm spending the nights with him? _Kiku could hardly believe his good luck. Now he would surely get at least a glimpse of Heracles without a shirt! His face got hot picturing it, and he felt dizzy. Having such an attractive roommate was going to be great!

Heracles yawned as he unlocked the door to the room he would be sharing with that adorable asian guy Kiku. He had heard him being called that. There was only one queen size bed. Oh well. He lazily set Kiku's things on a chair and fell onto the bed. Soft. Mmm. Nap time. He only wished he had brought one of his cats to cuddle with.  
>He heard the door close and assumed Kiku had come in. Heracles cracked one heavy eyelid open to see said asian man with an odd look on his face.<br>"Whassup?" the greek man slurred drowsily. Kiku went red and stuttered a response "W-well the-the bed… a-and your o-on…it." He looked down, presumably embarrassed.  
>Heracles laughed "Theres plenty of room, Kiku. I'll move over if you want." He patted to bed beside him. "You look exhausted. Come sleep." The other man looked mortified but said nothing. In fact he slipped his shoes off and crawled haltingly into the bed.<br>"There," said Heracles when Kiku was done getting settled in. "That's better. I don't bite…" he trailed off into another yawn and shut his eyes. The last thing the Greek heard before drifting off was Kiku muttering something like "…wish you did..." but it was so soft he figured he must have imagined it.  
>O0o<br>"Nice kitty," Heracles whispered, running his fingers through the hair of his favorite tabby cat. But it didn't feel quite right. The fur was too long, wrong texture. It felt more silky. Like human hair. But it was soft. He continued petting.  
>There was a startled noise somewhere outside of his nice dream, followed by a content sigh. So humans liked being petted just as much as cats.<p>

The faux-kitty scooted closer to him, to allow for better petting. Of course Heracles had no choice but to comply. Kitties, even if they were fake, were his thing.  
>After a few minutes, the cat was not purring. This upset Heracles. Usually cats were purring for him within thirty seconds.<p>

"C'mere, kitty…" he said, and took hold of the cat and pulled it over to him. It was larger than he had anticipated, heavier too. But still no match. Once the cat was snuggled up to him in what he hoped was a purr inducing embrace, it spoke.  
>"Ah, um, Karpusi-san?" funny, it sounded just like Kiku."Call me Hearcles," he chided the huge cat thing. "K-Karpusi-san, y-you're c-cuddling me. Its Kiku. I-I'm not your cat." "Of course you're my cat,Kiku. Why else would I find you so adorable?"<br>He pressed a kiss to the cat-Kiku's head. It squeaked in response. Though he was not really awake, Heracles knew for fact that cats did not squeak. He dragged open his eyes.  
>There was the little asian man, hugged up against him like a cat and looking very red. Heracles's hand was still entwined in Kiku's jet black hair.<p>

"Oh," said the Greek "Hey, Kiku." He looked past his captive to the clock. It was one twelve. Not only had the missed dinner, but they were still in their clothes. That could be easily fixed though.  
>Heracles released his surrogate kitty and sat up, sliding his shirt over his head.<p>

"K-k-Karpusi-san!" exclaimed Kiku "What are you doing?" "Getting undressed. Don't really wanna sleep in my clothes." When his last comment was met with silence, Heracles unbuttoned his pants.  
>Kiku still could not believe his luck at getting to share a room with Heracles, but he hadn't expected the other man to be so touchy-feely.<p>

It wasn't on purpose, he knew, but it was still startling to wake up with a sexy Greek fondling your hair and calling you his kitty.  
>But Kiku couldn't deny that he had liked it. Too much. He had let it happen for as long as he could before his body decided it was going to make it hard for him. Literally.<br>But getting Heracles off of him was not helping the Japanese man at all. Because as soon as the other man got up, he started to strip. Of course. Kiku could feel a nosebleed coming on to accompany his boner. Just great.  
>Heracles's jeans hit the floor and Kiku felt the bed shift. He had his eyes closed. He knew for a fact if he opened them hhe would explode.<p>

Heracles. Dressed in so much less than Kiku could have ever hoped for. In the bed. Right. Next. To. Him.  
>His arousal was becoming painful, and Kiku was forced to reach for a tissue as he felt the first drops of hot blood tickle down his fingers. He held the Kleenex to his nose and tried to think of ugly fat people in bikinis to calm himself down.<br>"Oh, Kiku, your bleeding!" Heracles's usually mellow voice had taken on an undertone of alarm. "What happened?" "N-Nothing, Heracles-san! Th-the air is just dry!" he noticed too late that he had called the Greek man by fist first name.  
>"Oh, ok. Go ahead and take your clothes off too. No need to be uncomfortable." And then the brunette man just had to go and say something like that. Kiku coughed to cover up a moan. Why? Why did Heracles have to be so fucking hot?<br>Kiku bucked up and stuffed the tissue in his nose. Jumping out of bed, he stripped down to his oddly tight feeling boxers, hoping to god that he had even a fraction of the effect on Heracles that said man had on him.

With that Kiku spun around and scrambled back in to the bed on all fours. The Greek man's face was pleasantly pink. His half lidded gaze looking oddly lusty.  
>"You're so pale, Kiku." The suggestive quality was there in Heracles's deep voice as well, and Kiku exhaled sharply as the other man gently put his hand on his shoulder. Kiku watched, enraptured, as Heracles leaned closer and closer, till their facer were mere inches apart.<p>

The short asian man could feel the brunette's breath on his face the he said "The tissues' still there."  
>The Greek man pulled the blood-soaked Kleenex out of Kiku's (thankfully no longer bleeding nose) and threw it in the trash bin.<br>"Night, Kitty-Kiku." Heracles said, and flicked off the lamp. Kiku shrank down into the comforter.  
>This is going to be a really long four weeks.<p>

**Yo. I wrote this a long time ago when I was bored. Technically it was supposed to be a one shot, but I was pressured into writing a second chapter. I might put it up (and continue the story or something) if I get enough support~! SO GIVE ME REVIEWS SAYING HOW MUCH YOU WANT ME TO DO IT! Or don't. _ /shot**


	2. In the waking light

"Yo, you guys need to get up! Were leaving in an hour!" the sheer volume of the voice coupled with the obnoxious banging on the door meant it could only be one person.  
>"Yes, Gilbert! We're getting up right now!" Kiku said, sitting up from where he had been laying on his stomach. He stretched his thin arms into the air, yawning and blinking at the bright sun streaming through the sheer curtains of the window. He rubbed his eyes and glanced down at Heracles, whom he had secretly nicknamed Hera-chan in his mind.<br>The tanned cat lover was laying with one of his arms off the bed and the other securing the pillow he had over his head in place. He had apparently kicked of the comforter sometime during the night; the white sheet was wrapped around him, tangling his legs together.

Kiku folded his bare legs under him and leaned over lo Heracles to wake him up.  
>The pale man swallowed, nervous somehow. "K-Karpusi-san, it is time to wake up…" he shook Heracles's warm shoulder softly. The Greek man only mumbled something unintelligible and rolled onto his back. In this new position, Kiku had a full frontal view of his body, from his to die for pectorals to his ohmygod sexy six pack and amazing legs. Well, maybe someone else wouldn't have found him so appealing, but Kiku was so overwhelmed he was nearly beyond words. "Y-you n-n-need to wake up, Karpusi-san! Really! Our tour group is leaving very soon and I want breakfast!"<br>The Japanese man's near shouting seemed to rouse Heracles from his comatose slumber. "Hmm? Something wrong Kiku?" he sat up onto his elbows, green eyes still half closed. When he was Kiku's worried flushed face he smiled. "Good morning." But the asain still seemed on edge. He was really so cute! If only he wasn't so shy. But Heracles pushed the thoughts away as he asked-  
>"Why do you look so worried?" Hera was really on a roll today, speaking so many words so early. "We need to go to breakfast, Karpusi-san. Since we missed dinner last night, it is imperative that we eat well now. Else we will have no energy to take on the day." Kiku replied, happy that his roommate had finally woken, but still in a hurry to eat. He wanted to be completely prepared for the day of sightseeing.<br>Kiku hopped out of bed and bent over his suitcase, unzipping it and rummaging around until he found the clothes he wanted. As he hadn't anticipated it to be quite so hot, he found himself stuck with the most cooling clothes he had, a pair of dark green capri's and a white t shirt. He was already pulling on the pants (trying desperately to ignore the feeling of eyes on his back, but also loving it) when he heard the bed creak a little, signifying that Heracles had arisen.  
>"Please hurry, Karpusi-san! I wouldn't want you to go without the most important meal of the day." Kiku heard an amused chuckle from behind him and turned around. Bad move. The short Asian felt as if his face were on fire.<br>His sexy Greek roommate was leaned back against the wall and was looking at Kiku with a small smile and half closed eyes. And he still hadn't gotten dressed. Kiku had to look at the floor and concentrate to keep his eyes from wandering to embarrassing places.  
>Like Heracles's light blue boxers, for one.<br>"I'll be fine. I don't want any food this morning." Was all the other man said. It was all he had to say. Kiku melted like butter. Fighting back another nosebleed, the black haired man pulled his shirt over his head. "I-I need to eat though! P-please excuse my rudeness!" he ran out of the room without another word.  
>Once he was in the hallway Kiku sank to his knees. He had tried to excuse himself in the most tactful way possible, as he defiantly didn't want Heracles to think he wasn't interested. But it was so difficult to convey to someone that you liked them, but not at that exact moment.<br>"I mess all my relationships up!" Kiku sighed. The girlfriend he had tried having in the eighth grade back in Japan? He had been to shy to even hold her hand! The same went for the only other two people he had dated since then. "But not this time! I will not send Hera-chan such mixed signals!" it was easy enough to say, but would he be able to act on those words? Only time would tell.  
>He rose from the red rug covering the tile floors and stumbled down the stairs. The dining room to the right of the lobby was full, all of his friends and acquaintances crowded around tables eating cereal and waffles and the like. Kiku personally found it odd that there didn't seem to be much Greek food there, but he shrugged it off knowing he would get the chance to eat plenty of it in the next month. So he walked to the buffet and got himself a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice, snatching a few granola bars for just in case.<br>Right then Heracles walked in, dressed in a similar fashion to the day before, but this time his pants were khaki and his black shirt featured a little white cartoon cat on it. He still looked half asleep, and Kiku was staring to worry that maybe he had read too much into Heracles's earlier half-lidded statement. Were his eyes ALWAYS that way? Maybe the smirk had been just a 'good morning' smile? The Japanese man closed his eyes and shook his head. It was all so confusing. Still, he wasn't going to pass up any chance at being with the assistant tour guide today.  
>Kiku grabbed a spoon for his oatmeal and turned around, only to see that Hera-chan had gone to sit beside the other tour guide, Sadiq on a small couch along one of the walls of the room. The couch was so small in fact, that Kiku would've felt like he was invading their personal space if he went to sit there with them.<br>He watched in silent horror as Sadiq slung and arm around Heracles and pulled him into what looked just a little too close to a hug. To his relief the Greek(Sadiq had explained the day before on the bus ride that he was NOT Greek, but indeed Turkish) man seemed annoyed at this behavior and said something to Sadiq, and the almost-hug turned into a headlock that Heracles struggled fiercely to get out of.  
>Elizaveta slid up beside Kiku. "Aren't they hot together? I wish Sadiq would take that mask off though." The Asian man was mortified. HIS Heracles and that bearded man together? Never! He turned to his friend and looked her in her forest green eyes.<br>"I quite honestly don't think they look good together at all. Pardon me, Eliza-chan." And he walked past her. Kiku made a bee-line for the little couch, but instead of joining its occupants, he plopped down at the table right in front of it, which luckily had Alfred and his oft-forgotten brother sitting at it.  
>"Ohayo Alfred-chan. Sleep well?" Kiku greeted his friend. Al snorted. "Not a chance! I was up all night worrying about Mattie sharing his room with that perv Francis! Seriously, what bad luck was that that you two got paired up?" Alfred obviously didn't know that Mattie (so that was his name! Kiku would have to write it down; the boy seemed very nice) had switched with his Japanese friend. If he did there would be no doubt that he would be berating them both right then.<br>"Luckily I had Iggy to keep me sane. I totally would have broken the door down and saved you just in case if ole Artie hadn't been there to hold me back!" "Ole Artie, hmm?" came a heavily accented British voice.  
>"O-oh! Artie—I mean Arthur! Didn't see you there!" Alfred stuttered, laughing and looking away. Arthur simply glared at him, ginormous caterpillar eyebrows coming together in a very scary spectacle. "May I inform you- again!- that I am only two years older than yourself! Twenty four is by no means old!" Alfred just laughed louder and more nervously.<br>"Sorry! You know I love you man!" Arthur went beet red, and his frightening aspect vanished into this air. But Al didn't seem to notice. "But no homo, bro! Don't worry, I don't swing that way!"  
>The Brit looked as if someone had given him a million dollars and then lit it on fire in front of his face.<br>"Fuck off, yankee!" he shouted and stormed away. "Whoa, what crawled up his ass all the sudden? Was he really so pissed about the whole old man thing?" Alfred was damn clueless sometimes. Actually all the time.  
>"Go tell him your sorry, Al." Mattie said quietly "He's angry about the whole 'I love you no homo' thing."<br>Well duh! Even Kiku could tell that! Everyone, besides Alfred it seemed, knew Arthur had more than a bit of a crush on the American. But oblivious as always Alfred got up, muttering "Jeez, ya kiss a guy ONCE and he thinks your gay for him forever! No need to freak out!" Kiku and Mattie face-palmed at exactly the same moment, as did Elizaveta one table over and Francis who was taking a seat beside Al's brother.  
>"Mon dieu, Alfred is really un imbecile!" Mattie nodded, blond curls bouncing. Kiku tuned them out, as they had started to chatter in French, and finished his food.<br>"All right, you people! It's time to get back on the death oven bus and go see us some awesome old Greek crap! Get your stuff!" Sadiq announced loudly just as Kiku ate that last bit of oatmeal. "Come on, kiddos! A.S.A.P.!" everything was in a flurry as the twenty-odd members of the trip scrambled up the stairs to their rooms to retrieve cameras and backpacks and wallets.  
>Kiku dashed into his room, fumbling through his suitcase for all the necessary items. He heard Heracles step thought the door somewhere behind him, but was to busy to look up. Where was his camera? He had everything else!<br>"Oh crap, oh crap!" the Japanese man mumbled under his breath. "Looking for this?" Heracles's voice alone was still enough to send a chill up his spine. It was so deep… but now was not the time!  
>Kiku looked up frantically and saw Heracles holding his pink camera by the strap and yawning. "That's it Karpusi-san! Thank you so much!" the small man leaped at his camera, quickly shoving it into his bag. When he looked back up at Heracles the Greek was just looking at him with those clear green eyes.<br>"R-really thank you…. H-Heracles-san…" Kiku suddenly felt the need to use the tan man's first name to convey how thankful he was. And maybe convey a few other things as well of course. But that was beside the point!  
>Heracles smiled, slow and warm like honey, and Kiku felt like he was the only person in the entire world right then. "I'm happy you've decided to use my first name. You're more than welcome, you know." The short man blushed furiously, looking at the carpet intently. "Well, we'd better get going. Sadiq is likely to leave us." Said Heracles, and he ruffled Kiku's black hair and walked out, pulling said Asian behind him by the shoulder.<br>Kiku squeaked at the unexpected contact, but did nothing to pull away. Who would want to pull away from Heracles? He certainly had no such ideas! Just the hand on his shoulder made him get butterflies.  
>When they got to the bus it was nearly full. They took their previous seats near the front and waited. About thirty seconds later Arthur came sprinting out of the building with Alfred right behind him. They leaped onto the bus, landing in a heap, and Sadiq slammed the doors behind them.<br>"Ahahaha! That was some run, right Artie?" the tall American laughed. Arthur only looked annoyed at him. "It was absolutely not! We nearly got left behind! You idiotic git, leaving the bloody key in the dining room!" Alfred grinned sunnily at the pissed Brit laying nearly under him. "You are so not fun! Lighten up!" he got up and simply picked Arthur up off the ground and carried him to their seat.  
>Arthur, who had at first seemed to surprised to speak, quickly recovered and started hurling insults at his captor who was laughing like an idiot. They continued arguing in the background as Kiku stared out the window and Sadiq sped off to their destination.<br>Heracles softly laid his head on Kiku's shoulder and dozed off. The Asian had initially stiffened, but slowly relaxed into the Greeks touch with a secret smile on his pale face.  
>Twenty eight days left in Greece, and counting.<p>

Kiku didn't want to miss a second of it.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY GAIZ IT IS SUPER ROUGH AROUND THE EDGES! BUT IM COUNTINUING, JA? THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED? /SHOT**


End file.
